Disremember
Disremember belongs to Moonlight (talk) , please do not use her without my permission. Appearance Disremember is a female RainWing. She is a very small for her age and very slim and agile. She has long horns for her age and size and also very small wings which makes flying difficult for her. Her eyes are a very vibrant pink with lines of magenta that make it look like the very center of her eye is exploding. She keeps her scales a very light purple that is almost white. She has a tattoo on her neck that has a picture of a raindrop with the word "Forever" in handwriting in the middle, it's part of a sentence that her and a few friends have and the sentence is " Never forget we're here forever." , each word means something for the one who wears it. Personality Disremember is always forgetting everything, well not everything, but it seems like that to her sometimes. She forgets so many things that are important to her, and she doesn't want to forget it but it always just slips her mind when she's busy doing something or gets distracted.Disremember has forgotten the emotions she feels deep down inside of herself, she doesn't know if she's truly happy or if she's actuallly very depressed and sad on the inside because she can't remember. Those close to her say that's unreal how happy and positive she is and it just seems like it's not real, like it's so sort of front, but she doesn't know what's behind the front of it all. Disremember doesn't remember a lot of things, like for instance her past. Her past contained so many people that went in and out of her life. She said they would always be together forever, if forvever meant a few months. Once people leave her life or if she leaves them, she has to remember them everyday to keep their memoriy alive or else she will forget their voice, their likes and dislikes, the sound of their laugh, how to make them laugh, all the important things she swore she would never forget. All that's left of them are the moments without audio. Like a silent movie in her head. Until finally it's like they never existed for her, like they never met, never laughed together, never shared secrets, never knew each other like the back of each others' hands, all of it lost in time. But Disremember has com up with a theory as to why her brain does this. She thinks it does this to simply protect her. So when she forgets them she forgets the pain of them leaving and she doesn't have to suffer the blow of letting someone important to you slip right through your talons. Precious moments are also things that she can't remember. All her precious moments she wants to cherish just disappear randomly and they held so many happy things in them, and those memories made her happy but itwas all ripped awya from her silently and painlessly, she barely even notices it. The small tattoo on Disremember is the only way she can remember all those happy moments she had in the best years of her life with the best friends she has ever had. For her the word "Forever" means that they'll forever be themselves, they'll forever remember each other, and that they'll always be connected. There's more to Disremember then just forgetting of course! Disremember is actually very sassy and very outgoing and you can tell just by speaking to her, her sassiness shines through and she also has a lot of atitude towards her friends, and really only to friends she's comfortable with. When you first meet her she seems nice enough but that only lasts for about 5 minutes and then she turns into a sassy dragoness that doesn't seem to know how to keep her mouth shut. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters